


Lightningrod

by GuyOfShy



Series: Remontant [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Lightning accidentally walks in on Serah changing, and is rewarded rather than punished.If only they weren't on a schedule.





	Lightningrod

Lightning made sure not to look at the mirror as she passed by it again. Not because she didn’t like the little bruises Serah had left on her from the night before, but because she couldn’t find her jacket and it was beginning to worry her. Her shirt hid the mark on her chest, but she needed her jacket to hide the one on her neck when they went into town later today, and she wasn’t about to put on a heavy sweater as a substitute.

Serah was still in the shower, or was finishing up at least, since the water was no longer running. Not that Lightning would have left her jacket in the bathroom anyway. Lightning passed the room on the way to her bedroom, the only other place she had yet to search, since she was confident that it was somewhere else. She pushed the door open and took two steps in, looking to her left and not finding it on the dresser.

“Light?” rang Serah’s surprised voice.

Lightning was already turning to the right, just in time to see Serah utter her name and yank her towel up. The very fact that Serah was standing there and not in the bathroom surprised Lightning, while the brief glimpse behind the towel flustered her, and she was caught between trying to explain herself or retreating before she embarrassed herself further. Lightning decided on the latter and fumbled an apology as she shut the door.

Had she taken any longer, she thought Serah might have asked her to stay, but she must have been surprised too. Not that they would have had time for it anyway. Lightning started walking down the hallway, already dreading how Serah was going to tease her about that little incident. She passed the bathroom on the way back and flipped the lights on. She was hit with humid and heavy post-shower air but found no jacket. She exhaled and turned the overhead fan on as she left.

“Idiot,” she murmured. She regretted not knocking and asking Serah if her jacket was in there. That way she would have at least known that Serah was in the bedroom before walking in.

Back in the living room, Lightning slumped down on the couch. She knew her jacket was in their bedroom. It was the only place left. She wondered why Serah was changing in there to begin with, since she normally did that in the bathroom. But she knew she would get her chance to ask soon enough.

A door sounded from behind her, at the back of the hallway. Lightning saw little point in trying to defend herself from Serah, so she just waited for what was coming.

“You know Light,” Serah started as she walked around the couch into her sister’s view, “if you want to see me undress that badly, you only have to ask.”

“It was an accident and you know it…”

Lightning began her retort but Serah wandered closer, unfolding Lightning’s arms and lowering herself into her lap, faster than she could finish. Clad in only a pair of pink undergarments, her necklace, and Lightning’s lost jacket, Lightning found herself speechless for the second time. And caught between asking for her jacket or flirting back instead. She chose the latter, against her better judgment.

“Judging by that outfit, are you asking me to undress you right now?” Lightning ventured.

“You do want your jacket, right?” Serah asked with a smile that enabled her all too easily.

Serah leaned a little closer, pushing both her bust and the buttons of the jacket toward Lightning, who tentatively began to undo them. Despite Serah’s smile and what was clearly on her mind, Lightning resisted ripping the jacket right off of her. She exposed the hem of Serah’s bra, instantly relieving herself: knowing Serah, she wasn’t sure if she had cared to wear one underneath. Now the question was whether or not Serah was going to ask her to take it off next. In case she did, Lightning began considering her answer as she undid the final button, and Serah shed the jacket for her.

Lightning knew she wouldn’t. They didn’t have time. They would be late to their appointment if they took the time to do this, especially considering that it was going to rain soon. Lightning’s body only thought of the present, however, as her pulse hastened while Serah kept her sultry gaze locked on her, mercilessly tempting. As she shed the jacket her clavicle then her shoulders were exposed, followed by her chest and her stomach as the garment slipped past her arms. She dropped it to the side and hung her arms loosely behind Lightning’s neck over the back of the couch, leaning in until their foreheads touched and were lingering close. The necklace dropped onto her chest. Crystal eyes studied Lightning’s indecision. Serah leaned closer and touched her lips to Lightning’s.

Lightning wasn’t going to turn her away if all she wanted to do was kiss. So as she indulged her Lightning wrapped her arms around Serah to hold her closer, across her bare back. Her still-damp hair smelled of flowers.

Serah parted, if only to take a breath, and Lightning inhaled the sweet scent again.

“Serah… you do know that we need to leave soon, right?”

“I’m aware.”

“You really want to take the time to do this?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

Lightning only smiled. She didn’t need to confirm that with an answer, either. She pulled Serah close again and shared slower, deeper kisses. Serah arched inward on her own and Lightning removed her hands from Serah’s sides to hold her legs. She felt Serah’s lips curling into a smile and hers the same, but used the momentary pause to pull away, feeling pressed for time.

“Serah.”

“Shh. I know. A little longer?”

What a handful Serah could be. Lightning sighed; she still hadn’t learned to say no to her. She sat up to push her back a little and lift her arms from around her neck. Serah pouted, thinking that she was being pushed away, until she felt Lightning pull her hands down to the couch on top of hers, inviting her to lean forward again. Lightning relaxed, finally. She was glad to prolong this playful moment with Serah now that she knew that she wasn’t intending to throw away their other plans to make some of her own.

Serah let go of her hands to shuffle closer on her knees, fully straddling Lightning’s lap now. With nowhere else to go Lightning’s hands returned to her legs, while Serah’s hands cupped Lightning’s face. Lightning’s heart fought her for what she wouldn’t let it have and her head told her to get Serah off of her already so they could leave. She wished she could have ignored them so that she could enjoy this little moment entirely. Serah parted soon for her, however, but remained close.

“I know we don’t have time right now. I just wanted to let you know what to expect the next time you walk in on me again. But with less clothes, obviously.”

“A lesson I definitely won’t forget.”

“I hope you won’t use that as an excuse, of course,” Serah said jokingly, sitting back up on Lightning’s legs.

“Of course not. If I want to see you undress, all I have to do is ask, right?”

“Just say the word,” Serah murmured with that same smile again.

“As much as I’d like to, you really should get dressed Serah.”

“I know, I know,” she said, backing off of Lightning and standing up.

“Thanks for my jacket, by the way.”

“Thank you for playing along.”

Lightning smirked at Serah as she walked around the couch, who returned it as she went back to their bedroom to get dressed.

Serah shut off the fan in the bathroom as she passed by and returned, fully clothed this time, to find Lightning waiting rather impatiently at the door with an umbrella already in hand.

“I get that it’s going to rain today, according to the forecast, but it’s going to be warm too. Are you sure you want a jacket?”

“I don’t want it. I need it, thanks to you. Or did you forget about yesterday?” Lightning asked.

“I didn’t forget.” Serah noticed the collar of the jacket covering her neck and collarbone, hiding the little bruises Serah had left that she was so proud of. Serah frowned at her jokingly for being embarrassed by them, and Lightning returned a similar glare. “Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t like them Lightning.”

“You know I like them. I don’t like other people seeing them, is all, and I also don’t like is having to wear a jacket in eighty-degree weather.”

“It’s not my fault that my dear sister loves being cuddled on so much,” teased Serah as she grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and joined Lightning at the door.

“Well, my dear sister, you make it hard to resist.”

Lightning opened the door for Serah and received a smirk from her as she passed by. Lightning locked and shut the door behind them, then joined hands with Serah as they walked to the station.

“Hey, Light? If it actually does rain today, can I hold the umbrella this time?”

“Why?”

“Did you forget that you walked in on me changing?”

“Right,” she scoffed. “Did you forget that you already punished me for it in the living room?”

“Oh, please. ‘Punished.’ You loved it Lightning.”

“I guess I should thank you for letting me off easy then, is that it? Fine,” Lightning said while handing the umbrella over to her.

“Much appreciated, Sis.” Serah leaned in and pecked Lightning on the cheek to make up for however unfair she was being by toying with her so much.

“Anytime,” said Lightning with a kiss of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Another flirtier Farroncest (and the totally-unplanned prequel to Tsuyu).
> 
> I’ve avoided finishing this one for almost half a year now. While I did enjoy writing it to an extent, I’m not very proud of it. There’s a lot of things I don’t like about it and a lot of things I know I could have written better, especially in the beginning, but I’m too unhappy lately to get back into Farroncest and want to work on it anymore. Not that I’m stopping entirely or anything. But I wanted to post this anyway, and with Valentine’s here I figured why not now? Still, I hope you enjoyed it though, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Edit: I tagged it as FFXII on accident lol. Fixed!


End file.
